


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十一章 风云再起

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十一章 风云再起

戈德里克？” 自从那个人进来后，戈德里克似乎就像中了邪一样，一直愣在那里. 那个人的确看起来蛮眼熟的，好像在那里见过，但是一时半会儿又想不起来.

“哦，赫尔加啊.” 愣神了几秒钟以后，戈德里克才回过来神. 

“戈德里克.你没事吧.“ 赫尔加第一次看见戈德里克露出这种表情，实在有点担心. 

”我没什么. 对了赫尔加，我们也应该做些正事了.” 

“正事？什么正事啊？你不是过来玩的吗？” 刚才一点都不担心，怎么现在这样了.

“是的，本来我也是这么打算的，但是事情的发展超出了我的计划.. 我们都感觉到这是个很显然易见的陷阱，对吧. 是教会和英格兰的王对巫师的一次陷阱，一开始我以为他们只是想打压苏格兰的王子以及他的妻子，拉文克劳女士. 前天晚上，拉文克劳女士到我房间来给我请帖的时候，我还有点摸不着头脑，毕竟以她的实力和地位，教会想动她也没那么容易. 可是我又想到，这种场合的话，那个人肯定会出现. 这可能是我这么多年来最接近他的一次了.“ 格兰芬多说道. 

“能否问一下那个人是谁吗？” 赫尔加问

“我没跟你说过吗？我父亲啊. 我来自离这很远的一个小山谷，我母亲是名女巫，在我出生后不久就过世了，我父亲是名骑士. 虽然我从来没有见过他，但不知道为什么很多时候我感觉他都离我很近. 尤其是在这里，我能感觉到他，他应该就在附近.” 戈德里克说.

“然后呢？你是来找你父亲的吗？” 赫尔加问. 

“我本来是想来碰碰运气，能见着最好，见不着…” 戈德里克不知不觉的低下了头，赫尔加感受到了他的情绪，拍了拍他的肩，安慰他. 

“我相信，你一定能找到你父亲的.” 

“哈哈，其实没什么啦！别这样赫尔加. 我反正都习惯了, 我只是想亲眼看看那个人到底是什么样的人而已. 总之，我本来只是想碰碰运气找一下我父亲，然后顺便玩一下的，毕竟这可是王室的宴会啊，不是每个人都有机会来的.“ 戈德里克说. 

”然后呢？你刚才说计划超出你的掌控，是什么意思？” 赫尔加说

“其实也不算超出，好吧，这会让事情变得更有趣. 我们都感觉到有什么东西在这吧. 一个超出巫师魔法能量的东西.那个东西，就是让场上大部分巫师冒着生命危险来这的原因. ” 戈德里克说着，又默默的喝了一口酒. 

“我能感觉到，啊！你说的那个东西，和前些时候来我店里的那些孩子有那么点相似之处，都有非常强大的魔法能量. 不对，但是有点不太一样.” 如果那些孩子能让她感受到恐惧和害怕的话，那么这个东西能让她感受到的是. 闭上眼睛， 以前艾米瑞斯教过的，仔细感受每一股能量，每一股情绪. 

突然，赫尔加猛的睁开了眼睛，手脚忍不住的发抖. 

戈德里克抓住她的手，说：“ 没事的，那东西一时半会儿还伤不了我们. ” 但这也安慰不了赫尔加手脚发抖的现状，憎恶，黑暗，冰冷，她从来都没有感受过这么强的负面情绪. 如果是真的话，这场子里所有人都有危险. 说着，她手慢慢伸向了金杯，戈德里克猛的拉住了她的手. 

“现在还不是时候，如果现在咱们用魔法的话，说不定还会更激怒那东西，到时候事情可就真的无法挽回了. ” 戈德里克说. 

“那我们该怎么办？难道什么都不做看着这些人死？那东西会杀光这里所有人的！” 赫尔加着急了. 

“当然不是，我本来想找个机会溜出去看看那东西的. 但是现在有新的发现了，你看那家伙！” 戈德里克眼神看向刚才姗姗来迟的人. 

“ 怎么了？” 

“那家伙，没认出来吗？ 就是前几天我们在晚上碰面的时候的那个，也是在森林里在那帮可怜的孩子自爆的时候旁边的那个人，对了，那个小姑娘叫他什么来着？萨拉查.斯莱特林. 不错，就是这个名字. 这家伙，变形术肯定没怎么练吧，一眼就看出来了啊！” 戈德里克说着，声音不免带上了骄傲的色彩. 终于有个可以嘲笑那家伙的东西了，等下次见面，一定要好好嘲笑一下那家伙的变形术. 赫尔加非常仔细的看着，但是真的没看出来戈德里克指的这个人就是前几天在她店里把她莫名其妙拉走以及在森林里带着斗篷的那个人. 奇怪的是，戈德里克到底是怎么看出来的？ 

“先不说这个了，这个人有什么关系吗？我们是不是先解决那个怪物再说.” 赫尔加问. 

“太有关系了啊！这个人，应该就是教会的真正目的了. 我先前不是说了吗？那帮天天看巫师跟看仇人一样的人居然能举办这个宴会，当然啦，不排除一部分是拉文克劳女士的原因. 但是，有两个问题，1. 巫师没必要冒着生命危险来这里. 2. 教会他们究竟想要什么？首先，那些巫师肯定会来这里的，原因我们已经讨论过了，因为那个东西. 按照他们的一贯可以控制住一切的自信，无论是巫师还是普通人，只要有头有脸的人都想来凑个热闹. 但是这里促成了一个问题，教会想要什么？他们肯定是无法把巫师一网打尽的，毕竟还得看拉文克劳女士的脸面. 而且那些巫师大部分都和教会有蛮深的合作了，当然，我们刚才感觉到针对我们的恶意，可能是我们并不在他们计划中，所以难免会盯着我们看吧. ” 

“所以呢？教会究竟想要什么呢？” 赫尔加问

“我估计...八成是他吧. 虽然我觉得他们这样做很可能会被全部杀光， 所以啊，我们有正事要做了. ” 戈德里克一边说着话，那些教会的人正如他所说的那样，朝着斯莱特林的方向过去了，而此时的斯莱特林，刚刚结束了和一位冈特家的小姐的共舞. 看着教会来的人，他没有惊慌，反而露出了笑容，

“很抱歉我们的舞蹈以这种方式结束了，我的小姐. ” 

冈特家的女士没有惊讶，咬住了斯莱特林的耳朵，说：“无需抱歉，能和你这样充满魅力的男性共舞，是我的荣幸才是，我们会再次见面的.” 说着，便吻住斯莱特林的脸颊. 

斯莱特林擦去脸颊上的红印，慢慢地说：“我想你们的目标应该是我吧，那你们应该知道我是谁. 也听过我的故事，知道那些惹到我的人的下场.” 说着，斯莱特林的脸一点一点变化，和伪装的人不同，他有一头黑色的长发，皮肤白皙，身材偏瘦，伪装的人的衣服穿在他身上，似乎有点偏大. 不过最骇人的是，他那一双眼睛，和传闻中的一样，如蛇一般的绿色. 有些巫师看到了他的出现，忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，斯莱特林即便在巫师界，也是臭名昭著的黑巫师，杀人无数，手段残忍，现在却出现在教会的地盘上了. 

“我想我们一定有很多话要谈，主教大人，对吗？” 斯莱特林说


End file.
